


The Devil dances

by AwatereJones



Series: Red Devils [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Series, Smutt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29805867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Six months later and Tosh has given birth, Jack is due to soon and wouldn't ya know it... the Agency can not keep it's hands off their planet. Ianto might get a little ... antsy about this. But clearly... they ARE asking for his attention now. If you did not read Red Planet or Red Dust this will not make a lot of sense.
Relationships: Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, John Hart/Original Female Character(s), Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato
Series: Red Devils [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158596
Comments: 28
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Jack was gushing as he held the tiny baby and looked at the smallest little fingers he had ever seen. Toshiko was tired, proud and as a good Dust Devil does, was already trying to clean up the mess she had made delivering said baby.

Owen had long since given up trying to ask her to rest and was moving around her as she folded up the soiled linens and spoke of 'making us all a cuppa'. Strong things, these bio-engineered killing machines turned sweet Dust Devils. Rhys beat her to it, already had a try of refreshments ready to place down before demanding…yeah… his hold of the newling.

"Awwwww, look Gwen. She has Toshi's adorable eyes" Rhys gushed happily as Toshiko twinkled with pride.

"Soon it will be you two" Gwen said as she settled to take a cup and look at her brothers "Are you feeling better since the ginger tea brother?"

"Yeah… I think it's this high one, pushing on my diaphragm" Jack grimaced as he patted his huge stomach "I am ready to pop!"

"Well… all going well, a few weeks and we can pop you open" Owen said, miming a can opener across him as Ianto laughed along with everyone else, his hand going out to touch lovingly.

Jack knew Ianto was concerned. Spending most nights gently rubbing those soothing circles in the bump so they would remain still enough for Jack to catch an hour or two of sleep before needing to pee. Everyone kept telling them that they would not know sleep when the babies arrive but they had no idea the lack of sleep they had now. To know that once here there would be three or four hours maybe at a time was bliss.

"Boss?"

Ianto glanced over to find Sal in the doorway with a look of discomfort, the large imposing SS filling the doorway with his body like a WWE wrestler in a VW. Ianto smiled "Sergeant?"

"Boss… Justice picked up something strange out in the 10th region. I keep looking at it and the more I do the less it feels like space junk." He said as he held out his hand. Now, one of the things they got as much as flares were these pieces of shit falling from the heavens from old space junkers that exploded, the remains of battle cruisers long since decommissioned and now freefalling through space like raindrops. Ianto rose and walked over to accept the shard of metal, turning it over in his hands as he considered.

"I concur. It's painted side… the white is still shiny." Ianto turned and dropped it into John's waiting hand and the pirate looked at it with interest. The size of a can of baked beans, flat with one side shiny silver, the other white paint, flecked at the edges.

"New paintjob, for it to be this shiny … yeah. It could only be out of space dock in the vacuum where paint goes to dull and die no longer than… a few months" John said with incredulity "None of our vessels get this close to us with this level of paint still intact. Huh… the edges are sharp."

"What do you think?" Ianto folded his arms and Jack smiled as he knew his gorgeous mate knew the answer and was checking John.

"It didn't come from the black… it's from here. Somehow." John said as he turned it over again "The Snake Pit was fully cleared out and tagged… this isn't from there so… is there somewhere else we don't know about?"

Ianto nodded. "My thoughts. Of course, the other not so great thought is that is is another NEW camp which means…"

"Gremlins" Sal hissed with anger "Gremlins on our planet?"

Gremlins. Not the cute Hollywood things they sell… no… the word for a planet rat, someone who sneaks onto a planet to stealthily sneak around and steal, watch and possibly destroy things.

"Well… it took them long enough to counter me. Six months… not bad really" Ianto said as he sat back down and drummed his fingers "the Agency sent another team and they are here on the planet hiding somewhere."

Sal was openly bristling now as he knew His security should have picked up an incoming craft or something, this clearly indicative of an infiltration team "Boss, permission to scan."

"Not without me" Toshiko snarled, turning to look at her baby and then remember she had just given birth not two hours previous.

"Perhaps bring some work here, we can use a remove access point for the scans?" Ianto asked gently "Work from Home today missus?"

"Yeah, sorry" she said sheepishly, grinning as Owen rolled his eyes.

.

.

"Right, scanning for the last… two months" Toshiko said as they all agreed the metal was fresh so... not that far back maybe even … they watched the huge mainframe hum and the screen flash while Toshiko worked.

"Right… three weeks ago there was a flare… over near that sector… look… a large bright light in that flare… fuckers!" Toshiko roared then looked over at the baby who was sleeping through the yelling as clearly was used to it from the womb. Mama was a potty mouth. So? Dust Devil!

"OK… check for movement from that spot" John said as he leaned over her and watched intently.

"No… I think they set up camp there and are doing long range tests for now… this piece of metal is off their remote rover sent out to check for moisture…see… there it is. Little fucker… moving in ever increasing circles from their spot. Silly fucks think they can find water without is seeing them?" Toshiko snorted. "Not even checking their equipment to see a piece ripped off on a rock. Fuckers."

"Well… maybe it's time they find out what it feels like to be seen by Devils."


	2. Borge and his men

Borge stood and stretched in his protective gear as the heat bounced off the red dirt like tinfoil reflecting it up at them. They had learned that the hard way their first day here, their second day spent in medical care with the burning to their skin. They had now been here three weeks and the skin had adjusted as it should according to the bio-enhancements so they now had a soft reddish tinge to them. It felt weird to look at one another and see that tinting but at the same time… at least they could spend short intervals outside now without fear of pain.

This far out though, the suits were a good idea and Borge looked over at his partner who was crouched in the distance fiddling with some equipment they were setting up. With a sigh of annoyance Borge wandered over that way to see if he could hurry him along. He was tired, soaking with sweat in this suit and it was chaffing already.

The wind whipped up and that ungodly howling started that came up the same time every day as the planet shifted and those sand dunes created music that only a fucking maniac could love. He helped for a while then saw that they were almost done, patting his partner's shoulder to show he was moving.

Borge rose to brush off his suit, then turned to walk back to the rover, then stopped. Where is it?

"Helds… the Rover is gone."

Helds rose and turned to stare at the spot where they had parked.

"What the fuck?"

.

.

Rhys entered the bay with the Hover going slowly, the Rover it was towing making a horrible noise as it groaned and creaked. Apparently lifting it by the middle with a strap and going hell for leather did not agree with it and it now looked a little worse for wear, each side bending down at the middle of the chassis was clearly broken.

"Ahhhh Rhys. Bad Rhys" John scolded with glee "Bad…bad Rhys. You broke it."

"Crap anyway. Look at it… the dust is all through it, was gonna die any day anyway. Bet all their crappy Rovers die out" Rhys laughed.

"Oooo… ya don't say?"

.

.

The meal was in silence, Borge still trying to find a way to sit that was comfortable as his body ached from the long walk. Helds still told everyone Borge had parked over a sinkhole or something the only thing that made sense right now.

Tomorrow they would go back and look for it.

.

.

John slunk about with undisguised glee, Justice gigging along with him as they calmly lifted handfuls of dust to pour into the grating and filters of the three Rovers sitting outside the dome the fucktards were inside talking about their 'mission' and John resisted the urge to laugh out loud.

This was fun, he forgot how much fun it was to be a pirate. He felt Kinda sorry for them that they were still wearing those suits and had not worked out that they did not need them… felt nice to have the breeze on your skin. Well… not really sorry for them… just… kinda almost.

He ever so carefully reached into the inner airlock, the air lock skin letting his hand in as it was supposed to and it was with no small amount of glee that he sprinkled some red dust into each suit he could reach. To help them assimilate… honest.

Rhys waited in the Hover at the top of the hill, the remains of the Rover still on the back swinging aimlessly in the back of his machine. Fucking piece of crap, he had a good mind to…oooo… idea.

.

.

"Over that rise" Helds said as they drove up and as they crested the rise a glint of metal caught the sun.

"There it is!" Borge said with shock "Where we parked!"

"It was NOT there yesterday!" Helds complained as they drew nearer and the joy was short-lived as they drew in close to find the machine a battered torn mess of … well… remains. They all got out and walked around the machine that looked like a giant fist had crushed it, the only telltale marks left were little… hoof prints? Cloven feet?

"OK… this is weird."

.

.

Rhys slid the branding iron from his Hover back into the fire as he checked the latest finished Hover Bike that was due to be rolled off the line for security. Larger and more bulky for the SS men who now rode high in the saddle while checking perimeters with glee. He lifted out the iron and touched the back of the leather seat, the smell of burning wonderful and the brand left behind told that the rider was a fully fledged Dust Devil.

A cloven hoof.

Rhys loved his little metal branding iron. So versatile. So strong.

..

.

"So… what sort of animal is on this planet?" Helds asked with fear "They told us there were barren wastelands and the small Meatstick colony on the other side of the planet. Right?"

"Clearly there is wildlife here of some sort and I for one do not like it!" Borge muttered "but for now… best we leave it off the reports. They might think we are losing it like that cell that went mad and shaved their heads thinking they had hidden powers and then all jumped off the cliff and died."

"That was an anomaly… they said the drinking water was contaminated during flight" someone argued but Borge waved a hand to dismiss them.

"You want to be the one to say little cloven footed animals stomped our Rover to death and we didn't see or hear it?" he asked.

Everyone agreed to keep this on the down low.

"Hey Borge… that Rover you guys took out today… it sounds really bad… did you suck in extra dust or something?"


	3. little hooves

"Justice? Have you a moment sister?"

Justice slammed to attention as Ianto spoke softly and he laughed motioning for her to cut it out as the worms in her class fell to a knee automatically, all looking at the ground with open fear of the man they knew was The Devil Himself. The SS may be the only DDs that like to use rank still, but EVERYONE knew who the Boss is.

"How may I serve Boss?"

"Amilie. The little one is bored and it occurs to me that she is most like one of us. At her age, we were in basic training already and our greatest punishment was a room with no activities to occupy our incredible minds. I am here to ponder the question that maybe she seeks guidance. She looks up to you, sees you as powerful and majestic. She has told me more than once that when she grows up she will be like you so… would you like to take her under your wing a couple of hours a day to relieve her parents, teachers and me… see if I am right? Are our next generation as enhanced as we are?"

"Snake thought as much, why he was hoarding the young… only he did not think to train them and they were weak. I think something in the lab used to enhance us was not in the natural world so… there is a chance the child will be normal, but a percentage of chance that another Meatstick might emerge. Yes… that is a rational thought process brother. If we breed, our young may gain our extra features and if we are their first teachers we will avoid those… unfortunate parts we did not find helpful… maybe the next Gen can be fierce." She nodded "Plus… born a Dust Devil too… gotta make for better blood."

"See to it, I shall talk it over with Gwen but I know she will agree." Ianto nodded "When Rhys gets back with Amilie she is all yours."

.

.

"Here we are darling" Rhys crooned as he adjusted her little boots and the small child grinned up at him adoringly. Rhys was her Papa now and she loved him dearly. This was reciprocated as he lavished attention on her and she was growing so strong now that he could not always keep up.

This was great idea though.

"Go on darling, run!" Rhys crooned, releasing the child from the Hover that skimmed over the dirt and the little girl screamed with glee, her voice echoing through the dunes as she ran after the drone ahead of her with reckless abandon, her little feet sinking into the dust and leaving prints behind.

After a good while he scooped her up in the Hover as she panted with satisfaction, the now damaged drone still in her arms. They puttered home with a tired but happy drone catcher.

.

.

"Sounds grand" Rhys agreed as he glanced at Gwen, "Yes love?"

"Yes, I think Ianto is right. Our young deserve every chance of advancement due to them, any thrown to our genetics need help and if we can get them started early, like we were… they can excel. The other two are not as adept but they both threw more to Grey… Amilie is clearly Meatstick in her manner and strength."

Rhys grinned as he lifted the child into his lap and Ianto canted his head as he looked at the cute little boots she wore with the unusual treads on them "New?"

"Had them made for her… cute eh?" Rhys gushed and Ianto laughed as he knew damned well what Rhys and the child had been doing out on the dirt today.

.

.

"OK… it's official. I am freaked out" Helds whispered as he stood the middle of the flat area, looking around at the tracks left.

"Seems to be… smallish. Like, the creature could not have been very heavy" one of them said, their own boots sinking into the dirt as they slowly walked around looking at the tracks. Little cloven hooves tromping all over the place like they had a wild party with none heading in… or out.

"The real question is… where the fuck are they now?"

.

.

Gwen sat with the boot in her hand, turning it over to look at the weird tread on it, Amilie's favourite boots Papa got special for running in the dirt had….oh. Gwen stared at the little hooves and started to giggle at her mate's weird sense of humour. He gave their youngest cloven hooves? Awwww… she was a little devil.

Justice and Ianto had not long since been there and agreed to a training program for Amilie who was overjoyed to be included in the company, her only disappointment was that she was not allowed to shave her head like Justice… maybe when older…. half? The giggling intense as Ianto rose and pretended to be fussing on Jack to hide his mirth at the negotiations underway from the shrewd little girl.

In the end, when of age she can shave the lower half, dye the upper half and only one tattoo before graduation.

She even made them write up an agreement, all signing it and her crayon scrawl so damned cute as Jack rubbed his tummy and wondered if these two were going to be as bad.

Deep down… he knew with the influence of those around him…

They were going to be impossible beasties.


	4. AGAIN WORM!

"A full gown Golliwhein is the same size and approximate weight of this little child" Justice walked around the mat with confidence as Amilie stood there with her hands clasped together, her little white dress flowing out with all the cute skirts underneath different colours like a rainbow. Her feet were bare and her hair was in to cute pigtails, her grin infectious as more than one recruit gushed.

Justice watched one slip his hand to his thighs to lean over slightly and coo at the child who grinned impishly back.

"You… worm. Come here" Justice demanded and the man rushed to stand to attention before her. She looked him up and down "Pick the child up and throw her across to the other mat where my mate Henders is waiting to catch her."

"What?"

"Pick her up and chuck her"

He gaped, "But… she is a little baby… I can't…I mean…"

Justice reached out and seized the back of the little girl's dress and threw her in a rolling motion as one might a hammer toss, flicking the child back the Henders who caught the missile by her waist and landed her on her feet as she squealed with mirth.

"Pussy" Justice sneered as they all gasped at the wanton display of power, grace and above all… viciousness. The fact the child was not only unscathed but running back with her little feet making slapping noises on the canvas which was slightly unnerving.

They had no idea the two had practiced with the child, making it a game she loved over the last few days until she wanted to be 'tossed' at least once a day now.

"AGAIN WORM!" she roared in a deeper voice than her little stricture seemed to reasonable contain, her face a glare that was so Harkness that the smile faded and the worm looked at Justice with an uneasy glance.

"You heard the girl… toss her" Justice said and tuned to address the others like she didn't' even care if he would comply.

Reluctantly he picked her up and was about to throw her when Rhys bellowed out across the room "You drop my child and I will collapse your skull. Be true in your aim boyo!"

Amilie screamed as she flew.

.

.

"Look, I know we are trying to make a point but… this sounds … mean" Gwen grimaced as she looked around the table.

"They are uninvited" Toshiko said, stroking the little head of the baby girl suckling at her breast "Don't you agree Matrix?"

"Babe. We agreed… not to call her Matrix. Matty, right?" Owen sighed, knowing she was doing it to get a rise out of him. Since the late stages of pregnancy Owen had been afraid to be too physical and now she was healed she wanted a good seeing to. Since he was still hesitant he knew as well as everyone else at the table that she would needle him onto fighting, reduce it to wrestling and then practically have her way with him to show him that sex was again in the table…. So to speak. Not this table… it was covered in surveillance photos.

"So… we agreed?"

"Matty" some said automatically and Gwen laughed as she slapped the table.

"Gwen means… agreed on the next step with our interlopers" Ianto said with a giggle of his own, watching Jack help Toshiko to cover up the baby as it started to drift off to sleep.

"Mean" John said "Like… cruel and unusual but… yah. Can I be the one to entice them?"

.

.

John was sure to distance himself from the Hovers and wait the time to took for them to retreat more before he started pouring small amounts of water onto the ground.

You see… there ARE indigenous creatures of this planet. Not many but a few and in their time here they had come to know them all… Avoid them all at all costs and find ways to repel them from their base. Of course… they also knew how to lure them in.

The ground moved slightly and John squealed in an unmanly way then looked around to see if anyone saw, giggled and ran, dripping water along the way as he led the underground things up the rise and towards the camp below, finally running down as close as he dared then the drone swooped overhead and he veered off to let it continue the water drop to the front door of the little dome.

John clambered into the Hover and yelled "GOOOOO!"

They took off confident the things had not detected them, intent on the water source.

.

.

The dome was undulating, the screams hoarse as those inside fought the bugs that had appeared overnight. Like fleas. Bright red fleas… like… if you could cross breed massive fleas with fire ants kinda fleas. Everywhere.

John sat back with the others to watch the drone's picture on the big screen as it calmly flew overhead to watch more than one explode from the dome, pulling… well… tearing clothing off as they screamed and writhed on the ground.

"Huh… that one is a girly" John said softly "Thought them all male."

"Hard or tell in those suits" Justice agreed calmly as they watched the chaos.

"If only they had a magnetic pulse to repel them like we have here and at the Lake" John sighed theatrically. "Shame."

"Yeah… real shame that" Owen muttered as he tapped the desk "Follies next?"

Everyone gaped.

Surely not those things.

Now... that WOULD be mean.

John grinned at the man he now considered a firm friend. "What do they like again little one?"


	5. calling down a storm

Ianto watched John secure the Hover, the oldest most decrepit one. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"They hate us, avoid us and we NEVER go near them. When they see us they will rampage and attack like they always do… yeah… you kidding?" John laughed "I love those weird things."

"OK.. just… don't let any get hurt. They might be weird but… they are kinda cute… the little ones are before the fangs grow in" Ianto sighed, watching John power up to move off, Amilie running along screaming so he lowered the Hover to let her on.

"JOHN!" Jack called out with horror but John was gone, Amilie waving as she knelt between the seats looking back. Something she knows is against the rules.

"Little shit" Ianto shook his head ruefully "Look at her. Do you think our two will…"

"Don't even say it. We both know at that age they will have boosted a Hover by themselves and be out across the dirt somewhere naked" Jack muttered with a hooded glare that had Ianto erupting with glee as Rhys silently nodded behind them.

Yep.

Pirates the lot of them.

.

.

"That's right darling, wave" John crooned as Amilie screamed at the huge elephant things that lived by the caving system and more than one bellowed back with anger. They hate noise. Driven there by the arrival of the first construction workers and they hated the noise and bluster so much they never venture near the base. The first few troops who accidently got too close learned the hard way that these things attack and trample with engaged terror.

The first one started to run and John settled back in the seat. "Hang on now princess, don't fall out."

She gleefully gripped the seat, still screaming with glee as John took off, the herd of orange elephant things racing after them screaming with anger as they chased off the intruders… along the valley floor, John slowing each time they tired and them taking off as they regained their anger.

Ahead was the base and he didn't' slow, flying past the dome as those inside heard the hum of the Hover, the high pitched screams of the child and the distant bellow of the impending herd.

"What the fuck was that?" one of them rose from the bedding they were all laying on trying to recover from their bites.

The ground started to shake, the thudding making them all rise with growing alarm and one of them made the mistake of looking outside with a sheet over them to see.

Their screams were glorious to John's ears.

"Poor things" Amilie said as she settled in her seat and clipped her seatbelt like a good girl "So scared."

"Yeah, but they will learn" John assured her with a pat to her head. He quite liked these little ones. They were more find than he thought they might be.

As they flew home she looked back and shook her head with sorrow. Poor things. They really should know that if they stopped screaming the beasts would run away again.

They were clearly idiots, this batch.

.

.

"KICKING!" Jack roared, the entire room exploding as they struggled to get close enough to touch the massive tummy, Jack eagerly thrusting it out to let everyone feel the moving babies within. Share and share alike here ya know. Everyone is going to be involved in the rearing of these spawn.

"I am gonna have another" Gwen said as she settled Jack back with pillows and a kiss to his cheek "Rhys wants one."

"Grand" Jack sighed happily.

'Constance is fallen and Lola has too I think... still early with her so she has not announced" Gwen whispered and Jack hummed happily as it was a great thing to have many at once. A team. He then realised it would be a troop, wouldn't it? A cell. Holy hit… he grinned as he knew this would be indeed fun training this lot in combat. Little buggers would drink blood.

"What are you grinning at?" Ianto crooned as he settled next to Jack and kissed him gently.

"Our babies will drink the blood of our enemies" Jack said dreamily as he grinned up at Ianto.

"Glad that warms the cockles of your heart Cariad" Ianto said with amusement.

"Is your Fath… I mean… is the Commander coming to visit?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I told him when their birthing will be, he is sure he will be here a few days prior to being popped to welcome them with us. He cannot wait to hold them up and claim them as prefect specimens" Ianto said with glee.

Jack didn't know how to feel about his babies being called that but knew in Ianto's' world it was a great compliment… Ianto himself a perfect specimen out of a batch of them… so he smiled and agreed.

"Where is Amilie?" Jack asked.

"I think she is with Toshiko this afternoon learning Drone Control" Ianto said as he yawned and struggled against Jack on the sofa, not caring if it showed weakness.

He was the fucking Devil… he can do what he likes.

.

.

"Oh aunty" Amilie gushed with wonder "They have bullets?"

"Yes love… they can fire up to five rounds per second in full mode" Toshiko said as the little girl turned the little drone over in her hands that was the size of an apple and deadly as sin.

"Show me? Aunty?" the little face glowed "I wanna shoot something."

"Awwww" Toshiko gushed as she pulled the Hover over then turned in the seat "Come on darling. While bubba is asleep, lets shoot things."


	6. here they come

"Ahhhh… tight" Whit said softly as he rubbed Jack's belly and Jack felt the twins respond similarly to him as they did to Ianto. They knew blood when they felt it. Sweet. Jack grinned a she felt the silly emotional jag starting and sniffed.

"OK love?" Ianto crooned.

"They are happy he is here" Jack said with a smile "They are kicking and waving, they know he is family and are so excited to meet him."

"awwwwww" Whit gushed happily "I brought some gifts for them. Ahhh.. so cute. One of each, right?"

"Yes. Boe and Bell" Ianto said happily "…or maybe… Stella. We are not as sure about her name. She seems… elusive."

"Well… she will be strong and fierce. A wonder they do not come out with teeth" Whit laughed.

Jack hoped not.

His nipples hope not, too.

.

.

"Papa"

"Yes my angel" Rhys lifted Amilie to his knee.

"Can I have some bullets for my drone, Donny?" Rhys blinked as she thrust the drone at him "I need to shoot more. I missed one."

"Ah. That's a bugger. Listen… see Coco. He is a ballistics expert, maybe he can help with the sights on the sucker?" he offered a solution and her little lips pressed to his cheek as she thanks him and he gushed happily.

He loved being a Papa. He was so glad Ianto and Jack shared.

.

.

"So they've not been seen all day?" Ianto was genuinely concerned for their 'Rats' now.

"They are alive, the scanners show them to be… well… sulking" Justice shrugged "Just laying there like … sooks."

"Can I challenge the pigs now?" John asked with excitement.

"No… give them a few days and then try … we shall see" Ianto nodded. "Let them think it's all over."

"Awww" John pouted "I wanna stomp one. Like little pink piggies with no clothes on… so cute and weird."

"Shithead" Ianto said affectionately as he rose "Go on now, Jack is gonna birth tonight."

Everyone exploded with excitement

..

.

"There we go" Owen crooned as he lifted the boy out form the lower part of the bump and Jack burst into tears, the fucking hormones a real embarrassment but they all knew that this was something he could not control, all politely ignoring it as Ianto crooned and placed Boe in his arms.

"Wait" Jack said as he stared at him "He… he is not a Boe. Look. He's a Lucifer."

"Lu… as in the devil? Really?" Ianto leaned over and saw the sight red already in their child, like the red dust had penetrated the womb as the baby started back with brilliantly blue eye and a cheeky grin. The dimpled chin… the great cheekbones and strong arms pumping along with long legs… His hair was curls like a little dark halo around his head. A... well… anti-halo? Devilish.

"Lucifer. Luce or Furry? Fury. I like that. Yeah. He looks like a Luce, or Fury. Yes" Ianto agreed readily, pleased Jack was excited in the name change and really… secretly… Ianto didn't' really like Boe for the boy.

"Anyone want to grab her?" Own asked holding out the daughter and Ianto eagerly took her, looking down at the smaller, more dainty of the two. Her eyes were his own storms of anger and Jack's chin was missing too. Oh. She was Meatstick. Shit… she looked like a little version of Ianto down to the nose.

"Shit. She is … wow" Whit said over Ianto's shoulder as he peered at a little version of himself "Wow."

"Whitney" Ianto said with wonder "Look. She's a Whitney. A Whitty."

Jack craned his head to see and grinned "Shit anymore like you two and she would need a dick!"

"Nonsense, she is a girl. She will have plenty to…ah… belay that" John said as his brain caught up with the comment he was making and the men staring at him like he had lost his damn mind making him grin impishly at them.

"But I dare say none will have her balls" Owen giggled to himself as he sat back "Brilliant. Jack, you are all closed up. I suggest drink, sleep and tomorrow get back into it with some light duties so everything tightens up."

"Boeshanninan genes… by tomorrow I will be raring to go" Jack grinned, the hormonal thing already waning as he felt his body reacting to the loss of the babaies and the renewal of manhood.

.

.

"I like liquorice" Amilie told the man who was leaning over her, his face full of wonder as he reached out to stroke her hair and his yelp as he found himself on the ground with a face full of mat making those nearby laugh.

"Sorry mister… no touching without permission. I's a girly ya know" she said as she reached out to pat the man she had just swing over her shoulder like he was a sack of hay, not a full grown man.

"Frod, put that child down" Whit scolded his assistant as he walked past and Frod groaned as he rolled to his back to stare up at the little dynamo.

"It's OK Grandy, he's just playing" she called after him "I didn't break anything, promise."

The laughter grew louder as Frod rolled into a ball and groaned again.

Hoy shit.

.

.

John was ready to go, all excited and shit as he bounced on the balls of his feet, he would be the one who… shit. "Amilie?"

The little girl strode from the Hover before John could catch her, heading confidently towards the Dome and the Rats inside who had not hear the monster about to enter now.

The Devil's Child was about to knock on their door.

"Little pigs… little pigs... let me come in" she called with childish glee.

.

.

* * *

_._

_Gonna be super busy tomorrow so posting early._


	7. not my fault she is like me

"Why the fuck did you not grab her" Rhys hissed as he looked on with horror as his child disappeared in to the dome's entrance way.

"Me? She's your child" John countered then both men grimaced as their coms shrieked with the sound of an enraged mama.

"Look love... you said yourself… at her age you were already in … Oh shit" Rhys said as someone emerged from the Dome to look around with confusion.

.

.

"And your name darling?" one of the men asked as he offered her juice, amazed and shaken that this pristine little girl in the cute white dress had appeared. They brushed off some dust from a chair and watched her perch on it and accept the juice with a polite thank you.

"Amilie, but I am also called the Little Shit, the Beast and the Spawn of the Devil" she said with wide eyes "I like the last one. I am a Devil in training ya know. When I am growed up I will be a real Devil."

They all stared at her with mute hock.

"Ah…" another one tried "and where is mummy?"

"At home beating up someone" she shrugged "It's her turn to bet someone up. The last one got broken."

"Broken."

"Yeah, his bone came out of his leg and he made a face like this" she said, then gave a hobble mask of pain, then smiled again "One day I will make men do that face. But Mama was being kind. Really… when they are too broken it is best to put a bullet behind their ear… just here. So expensive to fix them."

A jaw might have dropped.

"Do you like it here? I know it's hot but that's when you get naked and burry yourself in the dirt. So cool" she sighed "I do that with Papa. He covers me up and I lay there all cook in the dirt, growing."

One looked to another, mouthing the word "Growing."

"Well, just wanted to see if you piggies were still OK. U got worried when you lost your clothes and you all looked weird on the ground like that. You know… you know the bugs wanted your sweat right? This place is like that… will suck you dry" she giggled then rose to leave "I will tell my people that you are all OK. Then we can go back to watching the planet devour you."

"OK... that' it" one of them said as they watched the child skipping up and over the dune to disappear "This place is cursed. Fucking insane and I wanna leave. She just scared the SHIT out of me!"

"Don't be a wuss! We are Elite. We should have kept her. Interrogated her. We are here to…. Oh my god" they all turned to see what he was staring at then they saw the little hoof prints all the way out ot the Dome from her boots.

"See?"

.

.

"I am really angry with you for that. How do you know they were not thinking bad things and about to eat you over a fire pit!" John scolded.

"Don't' be silly Uncle Pretty Bum… they can't start fire… they can't find their own bums to putt pants on" she scolded and Rhys chuckled softly with mirth as John wondered if he should scold or preen at the weird name she had bestowed upon him.

"Well... I had to talk to Mama about it because she knows" Rhys warned.

"Awwww bum. She will be all snarly and gnashy" the child sighed theatrically "I will have to do my best big eye look."

Rhys glanced a John as they thought the same thing at the same time, not even needing to vocalise as they both said 'Snap' and agreed to NEVER admit the fact they had just released she a already more advanced in her training than either of them at her age… shit… twice her age.

"You would make a great Pirate" John said with frown as they skimmed back toward the area they knew would contain and enraged Gwen. Ianto? An extra unwanted surprise.

.

.

"I don't know who to be angrier with… Zeus on a thunderbolt!" Ianto raged "They could have done anything!"

"Taddy… don't' be mad. They are clearly inferior stock, a dud batch. Their weird piggy skin is a giveaway to that" she said with wide eyes.

"Amilie… humans are naturally that colour. This red tint to our skin in an anomaly, not the other way around." Ianto said gently.

"Well I like my skin. I agree this lot is weird and it is we are the best, clearly. Look at me… I don't go around naked making weird noises rubbing at myself" she snorted "They were not bred right."

"You know… I don't think she will change her mind" Rhys said as Ianto went to argue with her.

"No. Likely not. She seems set on this" Ianto sighed "Just… remember your training is not complete and if you die I will be so bothered with you"

Her eyes grew as she did not want to upset Taddy.

He was right.

If she dies it would really annoy her too.

..

.

"Little shit… is she OK?" Jack said, his face starting to return to calm as he struggled not to laugh.

"Yeah.. you can laugh" Ianto said then smiled as well "Apparently they are breaking up the dome. Wanting to go home."

"Awwwww… I was looking forward to playing with them too."

"Don't' worry Cariad.. next time they will not send a recon crew. Protocol suggests next time they will send a sweeping cell. We will really have unwelcome guests then" Ianto grimaced.

"Good. I will be healed enough to play too" Jack grinned.

"When will they learn? This is not their planet to fight for. It is mine. All of us being here…if they keep it up I will tell the Shadow Proclamation" Ianto huffed with annoyance.

He wanted to focus on his babies… not the Agency and their silly need to dominate.

Keep it up... and the Devil might come visit you!

You do Not want that knocking at YOUR door.


	8. NOW Ianto is getting angry

"they grow so fast" Whit said as he prepared to leave, his week there with the babies one he would never forget, including the shenanigans of those teasing the poor idiots thinking they could hide on the other side of the rock.

"Yeah… they have inherited the growth hormones of their Tad" Owen agreed "Within ten years they will be fully grown… at this stage, looks like… twice the rate."

"Already showing little personalities" Ianto agreed happily "Seems Lucifer is showing himself to be a right little monster with that temper. Fury will definitely be his call sign"

"Well, I think…"

"BOSS" Justice slammed into the apartment "INCOMING!"

"What?" Ianto rose with surprise.

"We have a Militarial Class freighter bearing down on us at full impulse, will be able to orbit within the hour!" Justice snarled "Fuckers came from nowhere, stealth mode from wherever they left port I bet."

Whit paled as he rose "There was not agreement to this, they are unsanctioned… god. The Agency. They don't know I am here while on furlough. I am going to have someone's hide for this."

"Right… let do this the right way this time. They will expect us to play dirty like last time but now we have them pissed… let's make sure they NEVER try this shit again!" Jack asked "Toshiko, send out an alert Universe wide that we have an unknown incoming vessel with no call sign presented. SP, UPC… any other body you can think of, make us afraid, surprised by the attack and righteous that this is not sanctioned. Also… make sure they know Whit is here with us, they are not just attacking a colony… they are attacking a senior councilman of the Agency.!"

"Ohhhhh good. They can either admit they are Agency and pull off or go for it and the Agency has to public denounce them" Toshi raced to comply as her baby lay with the other two who were roughly the same size now, their faces all serene as they felt no fear in the harried motions around them.

No fear.

.

.

Ianto walked confidently to the drop zone, knowing these idiots would stick to protocol and he knew it off by heart. Helped write the training courses for fucksake, and he stood at parade rest waiting for the Away Vessel to land.

The first man off stormed down to look around with the air of authority of one who wore stripes on his sleeves. This pissed Ianto off more as he no longer recognised anyone not of his Elk and this prick was not even a Meatstick.

Really?

"Come to hell without even a hand basket" Ianto said softly to himself and Jack snorted softly behind him.

Ten men finally stood in front of Ianto and his men, their weapons on display as they appeared larger than life.

"Our Militarial Class Boat has your little training facility in our sights. One false move and we will blast you off this rock!" the leader sneered and Ianto keep his cool knowing the Shadow Proclamation was on their way with extreme malice. No doubt the Agency was scrambling with horror as thy found themselves in the spotlight for this attack… yes… camera were rolling… LIVE!

"I am Ianto Jones, General and Boss of this facility. I would say welcome but you are uninvited and I feel a little insulted by your lack of manners. You were trained better!" Ianto said calmly.

"General?… a Meatstick" the man sneered.

"A correct response is to give your own rank and title" Ianto replied serenely "Were you not trained correctly?"

"I am Admiral Peake!" the man said with a righteous sniff "I wish to see the facility and those held within."

"Held?" Ianto canted his head as amusement started to thrum now "You think they are held against their will or something? Seriously? You have no idea do you! See the edge of the landing zone there? The blue raised lights? Step out of it for a moment and then ask me if they are inside against their will."

The man stormed over and stepped out of the buffer zone, the shielding not protecting him from the dust and it reacted immediately making him yelp and stagger back into the safety of the dome shielding.

"Welcome to Torchwood" Ianto tried again "I am The Devil, this is my home. I own this Hell and those within are here of their own free will, Dust Devils with nothing to prove to you."

"Listen here you…"

"Fine, be rude" Ianto turned and made a twirling motion over his head, some of those Peake had demanded to meet suddenly materializing from the dirt to rise like monsters, the dust rolling off them as if water. Twenty men with fully armed sonics stood in the outer ring, the dust not seeming to bother them as it swirled around them.

Then the dust swirled higher, covering the dome and rendering those inside blind to the outside of the shell. By the time the dust settled once more Ianto and his men had high tailed it in the enhanced Hovers Rhys had 'tweaked' to move like greased lightning so to those in the dome they had simply disappeared again.

"Right" Someone finally said softly "That scared the shit out of me. What the fuck are they?"


	9. who are you!

Ianto knew this would not be the end of it as they watched the men exiting the vessel and setting up came in the safety of the dome, the head honcho preparing to storm to the facility and Ianto hummed softly rising from his crouched position by the glass wall to the outside world to glance at Jack with a wide grin "You know? Seems like a nice day to walk the dirt."

Jack slipped on his most comfortable boots and followed with an eagerness, pulling on his hat as they got to the doors and Ianto walked out confidently into the heat with no protective gear apart from his long coat and cowboy hat.

"Sir?" one of the men said as he rose to gape at the incoming man, the Hover following behind with Dust Devils hanging off it accompanied by a huge sleek black one, the dust not reacting to the high flying vessels.

Ianto walked ahead of them. Dressed all in white, he looked like some sort of god walking along with the fine dust barely even responding to his footfalls.

"How the hell does he do that!" another said softly.

Ianto stopped outside the dome and canted his head "Excuse me. You seem to be in a bit of a twizzle… perhaps a sparing match to calm your nerves? Hmmm?"

"EDWARDS!" the head honcho yelled, a huge man rising from where he had been crouching while working on a piece of tech to approach and Head Honcho motioned with his hand for the man to engage.

"Really? You are not going to fight your own battle? You are the real boss, this admiral here one of our pets? And still… no name or rank given. OK. Edwards is it?" Ianto turned his attention got the man that seems twice his size "Come, step into my world but take a few cleansing breaths first. The dust will not like you I am afraid, so clean and shiny like that."

The man stepped from the protective dome into the heat of the dust and blinked as the heat assaulted his senses. Ianto stepped back and gave him a moment to acclimatise then went into a crouch "Now, Edwards. Do you have a preferred fighting style you wish to employ or is it a free-for-all?"

The man blinked "What? You give me choice?"

"Yes. I want to be fair, after all you have been fed to The Devil… not your fault you must dance with me now, I can at least let you chose the music we shall dance to" Ianto smiled softly.

"It won't work" Edwards scoffed "I am not interested in fake friendship or … softness as clearly you are yielding."

"Ah well" Ianto shrugged and came to of the crouch, shrugging his shoulders as if limbering up then he stepped back again and let the two blades slide from the sleeves of his coat, the metal singing in the soft breeze as they were held out at Ianto's sides, waist height. "Bladesinger Style?"

Everyone froze, Jack taking a breath and holding it so he could hear the faint note of the wind in the blades, then Ianto grinned, leaning his weight onto his back foot and swinging his front foot up, …up… his entire body swinging back like a pendulum, twisting at waist level as his back foot also left the ground and a perfect back summersault was performed with the dust rising to follow, a circle of dust that seemed to revolve as Ianto touched his toes to the ground only to fly again. The blades swished, the music louder as they now became like an animal growling, Ianto then touching down to gracefully take a knee, both blades crossed into the dust to lean on as Ianto canted his head and stared at the hapless man "Yes? No? Choose."

"Ah… hand to hand" the man finally said, Ianto rising to turn on his heel, pirouetting back as he flung the blades which landed in front of Jack's Hover, crossed once more like a pirate marking the spot.

The man swing as Ianto was still looking at Jack and Jack took another breath as Ianto smiled at him, bending at the waist and letting his body swing down by his feet, around and the back foot sliding in the dust so the other man flew past catching air and dust, Ianto swinging the foot once more to stand behind the man.

Tap his shoulder "Hello? Wrong way."

The man swing back and Ianto head-butted him with open malice letting him fall back into the dust that puffed up, smothering him.

"Oh dear, best get up before she swallows you whole… I have seen a man disappear like that" Ianto said sagely as Edwards coughed, spluttered and struggled to his hands and knees, coughing out dust.

This is when another man attacked, stupidly thinking he had managed to sneak close enough but Ianto smelt the sweat on the fool long before he was within range and as the man swung at him, Ianto reached back and he ducked, grabbing the fist and throwing the man over his shoulder like he weighed less than a small child and the man slammed into the blades that were waiting, screaming with agony as he died in a most ungodly way.

Ianto turned to glare at the Head Honcho "So now I see your method of fighting Heri. Dirty. Good. We call your method of dance, Dirty. Our tried and true method is titled Dance of the Bastard. You will never learn the footfalls for this one and we are the only ones who hear the soft heartbeat of this planet on which to base our music on."

The Head Honcho went to reply the one in the midst of the other men saying softly "How did you know my name?"


End file.
